That Late November Evening
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Magenta's POV on the day Brad and Janet arrive. (Before they arrive.) Please R


A/N- No, I do not own these characters. Richard O'Brien does. Lucky Him. Your lucky, he's lucky, IM lucky, we're all LUCKY!!!  
  
Ok, I got a bit caught up in the moment. Anyway, the story unfolds.  
  
Description- Magenta POV on the day Brad and Janet arrive at the castle. (Takes place before they arrive.)  
  
(I'm going mad.) Magenta thought to herself. (If I have to make the Master one more breakfast...)Her thoughts were   
  
interrupted by the Master's (Frank's) thick-accented shout. "MAGENTA! BREAKFAST SHOULD BE PREPARED, NOW!....MAGENTA!"   
  
Magenta rolled her eyes while her beloved brother Riff Raff put the breakfast platters on the silver cart. The Master was   
  
just about ready to scream again when Magenta appeared through the doors. "You called..." she said monotonly. "Ah, yes. Is   
  
breakfast in order?" Magenta placed a plate in front of him. She piled on a heaping stack of pancakes and smothered them in   
  
a sea of maple syrup. "Do you require anything else, Master." Frank ignored her question, and neatly began to slice him   
  
pancakes in a row. Magenta was about to take her lead and leave, when Colombia interrupted in her squeaky voice that annoyed   
  
her so much. "WAIT!" Colombia cried out. Magenta slowly turned around while grinding her teeth. "Vhat" she said in her   
  
Transylvanian accent. "Aren't you going to serve me my pancakes?" Magenta glared at her, causing her to look down silently   
  
at her plate. She walked over to the cart and threw a few pancakes on Colombia's plate and tossed the syrup container at her.  
  
She continued to stare at her, then turned and walked out of the room where she saw her brother. A smile krept upon her   
  
flaming red lips, as it did on his. They did their elbow sign that was their little reminder of the place they longed for.   
  
Sweet Transexual..  
  
* * * *  
  
Magenta was doing her loyal duties as a domestic, and dusting. (Vhy did I agree to come to Earth with him to be his maid?   
  
Let him soil his own attire. Vait, my doily, is slipping...) "Magenta!" Colombia squeaked. I slowly closed my eyes in   
  
annoyance. (Vhy me...) "Magenta!" Colombia continued, "Frankie is having a party tonight! The Annual Transylvanian Convention,  
  
he said it was called." "And...." Magenta replied. Colombia smiled and placed a hand on Magenta's shoulder. Magenta stared   
  
at it, and Colombia immediatly removed it. "And he wants you to be there. Same for Riffy Raff." Magenta stared blankly at   
  
her. "Yes." she replied. "I vill be there." "Great!" Colombia cheered, causing Magent to cringe. (Vhat am I being punished   
  
for? Vhy do I deserve this torture...) "Oh gosh, Magenta! I must show off my taping skills. Since last years convention, I   
  
improved SO much! I'll have to wear my sparkly outfit. You know, the gold one? I'll definatly stand out. What are you gonna  
  
wear?" Magenta stood up from where she was bent dusting the floor. "Vhy do you ask?" Colombia looked a bit confused. "Well,  
  
just making conversation, I guess. Oh well. Go back to dusting." (Gee,thanks...) Magenta thought to herself. She watched   
  
Colombia skip away and into her room. (Vhy does this girl get so happy at the thought of The Master? I must speak vith her.)   
  
Magenta put down her feather duster and walked down the long creaky hallway with her frizzy hair stiffly not moving.   
  
She stood at the doorway to the room which she shared with Colombia. It was originally HER room, but Colombia managed   
  
to somehow move in about a year and a half ago. She stared at the overly happy Colombia rummaging through her closet.   
  
(This girl is veird... Vhy does the Master keep her around.) "Hey..." She said quite bluntly. Colombia jumped at the   
  
sound of her voice. "Hey! Yes, Maggy Magenta?" Magenta squinted her eyes. (Vhy must she call me that? I have a name for her   
  
that shall not be said...) "I have to ask you." she trailed off walking to a seat to sit upon. "What do you have to ask me?"   
  
Colombia asked putting down the clothing. "Vhat do you see in the Master." Magenta asked. Colombia's eyes widened and she   
  
blushed alittle. "What do you mean?" "I mean vhat I said."  
  
Magenta stared at her waiting for an answer. "Well.." Colombia started. "Frankie is simply so cute! But it goes deeper than   
  
looks. I think we have an emotional connection." Magenta raised an eyebrow slightly amused. "The Master HAS no emotion. Just  
  
lust." Colombia sighed. "Perhaps I'm being foolish and naive. But one and a half years ago, he picked me up at a bus stop.  
  
I was walking down the street just having a think. I was confused, sad and lonely. I had been rejected by the traveling   
  
dance company. They were auditioning girls to join their traveling show. They said my dancing wasn't good enough. I was   
  
crushed. Then when Frankie came along and gave me a wink, it was like I got caught in a time warp, or something...The world  
  
spun around me, yet I stood still with my feet firmly planted on the ground. He took my chin in his hands and looked me   
  
directly in the eye. I remember he asked me 'whats getting you down'. I fell totally in love. But besides that story,   
  
Frankie has a body that could compete with my mothers Muscle Men of the Month calendar." Magenta sympathized, though her   
  
face didn't show it. "Im sorry about your show. But MMaster isn't much more then just pleasure." Colombia was shocked at  
  
Magenta's apology, and the fact that she spoke more than   
  
two words per sentence. "Thank you" Colombia replied. "But Frankie loves me, no matter what you think." (Gosh this girl is   
  
stupid. She obviously doesn't know the Master very well...) "I better go" Magenta announced. "Okie Dokie. See you at the   
  
party!!!!!!" Colombia squealed alittle too jovial. "Right..." Magenta replied and left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Magenter..." Riff Raff called out to her from across the Zen Room in which they were cleaning. "Yes" Mageta purred.  
  
She love way he said Magenter intead of Magenta. "Come here, beautiful sister." Magenta smiled to herself and dropped   
  
the washcloth she was wiping the candle holders with. Riff Raff grabbed her once she got in arms length and pulled her   
  
close, where he gave her a neck bite. (Vow.....He's good....) Magenta took a deep breath with delight. Riff Raff let go   
  
and smiled his evil smile at her. He took off his worn out tailcoat and began to unbutton his shirt. Magenta knew what   
  
he was up to and began to untie her apron and undo her dress. (...Finally...)  
  
* * * *  
  
Magenta was alittle dishevled after what had just went on about 10 minutes ago. She was fixing herself up and reapplying   
  
her make-up that got smudged. She was interrupted, yet again, by Frank. "Magenta...I wonder what YOU were doing..." he said  
  
with a smirk and walked away. Magenta stared at him. (At least IM getting some...) She thought to herself. Lately Frank has   
  
only been relying on Colombia. And since Magenta and Colombia shared a bed, things didn't happen too often. Unless Frank  
  
really wanted it, in which case he'd toss her off the bed, leaving Magenta in a heap on the floor. (I vonder vhat he's like   
  
in the bed.Maybe I should ask Colombia...)  
  
Magenta continued to ponder about what all the possibilities of his sex technique was. Not that she'd ever sleep with him,  
  
herself. (Riff is good, vhy am I vondering vhat Frank is like? I mean....Master...) Magenta paused a minute, cleared all   
  
impure thoughts out of her head, and stared at herself in the mirror. (I look gorgeous, as always.) She walked away from the  
  
mirror, and went to prepare the food for the party this evening.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Riff, I am going to SCREAM" Magenta said in a frazzle. "...Why..." He asked. "I've been serving Master for a year and  
  
a half. I am getting very veary of cooking!" Riff continued to slowly wash out a glass. "...Yes...We do cook...Often...."   
  
He replied. "Vhat are we going to do about it! Ve agreed to come vith Master to Earth. To serve him while he does his   
  
mission. I'm bloody TIRED of it!!!" Magenta screamed. She placed the eclaires that she prepared onto a platter.   
  
"Vait, I forgot something in my bedroom..." She walked away, leaving Riff Raff to continue making the foods. He   
  
watched her leave out of the corner of his eye. He loved the way she walked when she was mad.   
  
(Master is going to be the death of me...) Magenta thought as she walked to her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
(Perfect....) Colombia and Frank were fooling around in the bed the two girls shared. Magenta got a sudden slight pang of   
  
jealousy. (Vhy am I acting this vay...I don't care about Master. At ALL.) Thats's what she tried convincing herself.   
  
It kind of worked too. Magenta walked into the room, not caring any longer what she had just seen. She tossed Colombia's   
  
heap of glittery outfits aside and grabbed a metal pan. (I'd love to smack Master over the head with this...) Colombia   
  
noticed Magenta standing there with the pan. "Maggy!" She squealed. "What are you doing here?" She added with a smile.   
  
Magenta glared at her. "This is MY room, remember..." Colombia glanced down at the sheets where she and Frank lay.  
  
"Magenta, are you getting things in order?" Frank asked. "Yes, Master." She replied. (Vouldn't want to make your party a   
  
disaster now, would I...) She thought secretly. "Then you may go now." He stated quite frankly. Magenta stared at them   
  
one more time before turning to leave. (I'm losing it.....)  
  
* * * *  
  
The party had begun. The Transylvanians have arrived and were dancing. Magenta was standing by the banister. (I must   
  
return to Transylvania...I'm growing more and more veary as the days go by....) All of a sudden, the door bell rang.   
  
That caught Magenta's attention. (Should I answer it?) She decided not to, because she saw her brother walking towards   
  
the door to answer it. (That answers that...) When he opened the door, Magenta hung her head down by the banister, peaking   
  
out from under arm. She saw a guy wearing thick black framed spectacles, and he was pretty tall. He was with a blonde curly   
  
haired girl wearing lavender. (Maybe this is mine and Riff Raff's chance of get our revenge on the Master...) 


End file.
